


Love to Love You

by QueenieLacy



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically the Holden/Debbie scene but with Holden/Bill, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, High Heels, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Internalized Homophobia, Prostate Orgasm, and much sexier, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Holden figures out one of Bill’s kinks and decides to indulge him
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Love to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> My First Mindhunter Fic!!! Please be nice to me.  
> This is my attempt at redoing the scene between Holden/Debbie where she’s wearing the lingerie and heels but with Bill/Holden (and a happier ending 😉)

_ ‘It’s too dark in here…‘ _

This wouldn’t have been unusual for Bill just over a year ago. After his marriage ended in divorce, his house was often dark and lifeless. He didn’t spend much time there. Purposely working long hours and then hanging out at all-night diners, slowly eating a cheap gristle-filled steak just so he wouldn’t have to go back to an empty home. It wasn’t a home, it wasn’t even a house, it was just his shelter. Framing that kept him warm in the winter and cool in the summer. He slept there, showered there, ate a few meals there and that was about it.

Even when Nancy was here, the house wasn’t often lit up like a Christmas tree...at least whenever he was home. Road school meant he was home three days a week at best. Most of the time, he stayed on the road as long as he could. It wasn’t always like that. Bill tried for a very long time. Only the good lord knew how long and how hard he tried to keep his true preferences and desires locked away and buried. Before he was shipped off to Korea, he held a funeral for them and delivered a eulogy to convince himself that this was the right thing to do. He buried those desires six feet under in his mind’s graveyard, only for Holden  _ fucking  _ Ford to come along with his golden shovel and completely dig them up.

Before Holden, there had been attractive men that caught his eye. Despite burying his feelings, his cock had a mind of its own. He never acted on them though. He had never come close to risking his marriage or his reputation, but Holden was different. As soon as he laid eyes on the younger man in the FBI canteen, he felt something unlock within him. Holden’s big doe eyes seemed to sparkle and his smile was contagious. 

Bill tried to re-suppress his desires, force them back into the depths of his mind, but he found that extremely difficult to do when he was sharing a small motel room with the object of his sexual fantasies. 

Holden would often walk around shirtless or come out of the motel bathroom wrapped only in a towel. Bill would stare for a moment before catching himself and turning away while silently praying Holden didn’t notice. He dealt with it in the best way that he could, which was lashing out at the man that he desperately wanted. He was trying to trick his mind into hating Holden. If he said those hurtful things enough, maybe he would actually start to believe it. He would see that Holden wasn’t worth the risk and things would go back to normal. 

It didn’t work. 

If anything, it made him feel worse. He hated to see Holden’s face fall after a particularly nasty remark, his eyes filling up with fluid as he struggled to keep it together. The younger man confronted him about his recent attitude shift while they were in their shared Movemotel room in the middle of Nebraska.   
  


_ “Why do you hate me, Bill?” Holden questioned. “What did I do?” _

_ Bill sighed as he rose from the bed he was sitting on. “I don’t hate you. You just-you just frustrate me so goddamn bad.” _

_ “Well, how can I make it better?” Holden asked. “We’re partners and I want our relationship to at least be amiable. We can’t work together if you’re frustrated by me and I’m walking around on eggshells because of you.” He explained. _

_ “There’s nothing you can do.” Bill reached into his pocket to grab his lighter. “This is on me, so just drop it.”  _

_ Holden scoffed. “I can’t just drop it. This is going to affect our work.” He swallowed hard as he looked over at Bill. He could see the aforementioned frustration on his face and his muscles tensing as if his body was readying itself for a fight, but he didn’t care. If Bill needed to punch him in order for him to get past whatever was happening in his mind, then he would take the punch. Their work was too important not to and he wanted his partner to feel better. “You know our work is too im-.” _

_ Bill quickly closed the space between them and placed his hands on Holden’s hips. He pulled the younger man against his body before smashing his lips against Holden’s. It was a deeply passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth. He moaned as the taste of Holden burst across his tongue and soft lips began to move against his. Holden’s body against his felt so right against his that he didn’t want to let go, but he soon realized what he was doing and came crashing back to earth.  _

_ Bill quickly let go of Holden and backed away. He looked over at the younger man and saw a confused expression starting back at him. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly swollen from the hard kiss. Bill briefly wondered what Holden’s face would look like after he was all fucked out before he mentally scolded himself. _

_ “I’m sorry.” Bill apologized and turned away from Holden. He couldn’t stand to see the confused look turn into one of disgust and rejection. “I don’t know what came over me. I-.” Bill sighed. “If you no longer want to work with me, I understand. I have some connections. I can get you transfer-.” _

_ “Bill.” He felt Holden’s fingertips on his elbow. He didn’t sound mad so Bill turned around to face him. Holden’s hand slid down his arm until he took his hand into his. A smirk formed on Holden’s face and it was Bill’s turn to be confused. “You’re an idiot...now, kiss me again.” _

Afterward, Holden explained that he’d been trying to get Bill to make a move for sometime now. He’d gone shirtless and walked around in a towel to entice him. He was beginning to think he was wrong and that his initial analysis of Bill was off. Bill rolled his eyes because of course Holden would psychoanalyze him.  


His marriage quickly ended after that first kiss. He and Nancy had basically been living two separate lives anyway. The paperwork just made it official.

Holden moved in a few months after the divorce was finalized. To the rest of the world, Bill and Holden were two co-workers sharing living expenses. It wasn’t uncommon to find government workers living together because government salaries were shit unless you’re a top executive. No one questioned them, but it’s not like someone would anyway.

Holden brought a life to their home that Bill didn’t realize was missing. All of his books and papers spread out across the coffee table, the stupid blender that was way too loud in the morning, the noise Holden called music coming out of the stereo and filling the entire house, and how he flipped on every light switch and forgot to turn them off after leaving the room. He was the heartbeat of their home which is why the darkness was worrisome.

“Holden!” Bill called out.

“Living room!” Holden responded. He sounded normal, but Bill was still unsure. Bill hung up his jacket on the coat rack before walking further into their home.

Holden had left work early today. He said he had a doctors appointment before walking out of the door. Bill didn’t know about this appointment beforehand. Initially, he thought it was just a checkup but Holden sitting in the dark was giving him other ideas.

Bill swallowed hard as he rounded the corner to enter the living room. “Why is it so da-.” The question died in his throat as he looked across the room and spotted Holden sitting in his favorite chair. He was wearing one of his white dress shirts, _only_ wearing one of his white dress shirts. The first couple of buttons were undone but the rest were fastened, hiding his beautiful body from Bill’s eyes, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. His bare legs were crossed over one another in a sexy pose, but what Holden was wearing on his feet made his briefcase slip from his fingers.  


On his feet were ruby red suede high heels. The round toe shoes looked to have a heel that was at least three inches tall with a platform that was about an inch. Red straps were secured around Holden’s ankles and a small charm hung from both straps. Bill couldn’t quite see what the charm was. The room was illuminated by various candles placed strategically around the room. The candles put a glow on Holden’s face while a shadow covered his lower body. The fucking tease.

Holden wore a shit eating grin on his face, proud of the reaction he’s pulled out of Bill. His lover was frozen in the doorway with wide eyes and an open mouth as he examined his current state of dress. “Welcome home.” Holden finally spoke after a long moment of silence. “Would you like dinner?” 

“I’m not hungry.” Bill quickly answered. He definitely wasn’t hungry for food right now.

Holden expected as much. “I’ll make you a drink then.” He offered. Before Bill could say anything, he uncrossed his legs and slowly stood from the chair. He made a show of walking over to the small wet bar in the corner of the living room and pouring the scotch Bill liked into a glass. Holden picked up the glass and turned to face Bill. He took confident steps across the living room, never stumbling or wavering as he made his way over to his lover. He smiled as he held out the glass for Bill to take.

Bill took a deep breath as he watched Holden walk across the room in those heels. He could already feel his cock coming to life and Holden hadn’t touched him. “What’s all this?” He asked, taking the glass from Holden.

Holden reached up to loosen Bill’s tie. “All what?” He questioned innocently. 

“Don’t get cute.” Bill warned and Holden let out a chuckle. He took Bill’s free hand in his and turned away from him, leading him over to the couch. Holden then turned around and gave Bill a light push, silently urging him to sit on the couch. Bill did as he was told, sinking down onto the couch. He placed his drink on the end table, afraid he would drop it due to his focus being solely on Holden.

Holden moved to stand between Bill’s legs. He took in a shaky breath before slowly raising his right leg and placing his heeled foot onto the couch next to Bill’s left outer thigh. “Do you like it?” Holden asked even though he knew the answer.

Bill’s hand automatically found its way to Holden’s extended leg. He felt smooth skin under his fingertips as they moved up Holden’s calf. His fingers turned to move in the opposite direction and he soon felt suede. Bill looked down to admire the heel and smirked when he saw that the charm dangling off the strap was a capital ‘B’. “Damn, Holden.” Bill swore as he looked away from the shoes and up at the younger man. “What brought this on?” Bill questioned before leaning forward to place kisses along Holden’s knee.

“The shopping mall killer.” Holden answered and Bill gave him a confused and disgusted look.

“That’s not sexy at all.” Bill deadpanned and Holden shook his head. 

“Not him specifically.” Holden corrected himself. “When we interviewed the shoe store manager in Alexandria, I saw you eyeing these heels.” Holden confessed, smirking. “And I know you were imagining me in them.”

Bill let out a chuckle before placing another kiss to Holden’s knee. He should have known that Holden would notice him staring at the pair of heels. The younger man noticed everything it seemed. It was his job to observe and it was difficult to turn that off once you left the office. “Damn, am I that easy to read?” 

“You’re extremely easy to read when you’re aroused.” Holden answered. “However, I was a little disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” Bill questioned.

Holden nodded. “I thought you’d tell me all about this fantasy of yours but you never came to me, so I decided to act on your behalf.” He explained as he pulled his right leg back, out of Bill’s grip, and placed his foot on the floor. Bill had to bite his lip to hold back a child-like whine when Holden moved slightly out of his reach.

“I-.”

“I bought these and practiced walking in them for some time.” Holden added, cutting Bill off.

“Practiced when?” Bill wondered. They were almost always together, so when would he have time to practice.

“When you were sleeping. You’re a heavy sleeper.” Holden laughed. “I’d walk around the living room, down the hall, in your office…” Holden trailed off. Bill let out a moan. The thought of Holden strutting around his office in those heels, bending over his desk, made his cock twitch with excitement. He leaned forward to grab at Holden’s arm but the younger man had already turned around and started across the living room before he could grab him. Bill watched as Holden walked over to the stereo and put a tape in. A few seconds later, the sultry sounds of Donna Summers filled the room. Holden turned away from the stereo and made his way back to Bill. He stood in front of Bill, out of his reach, and started to dance to the song currently playing.

Holden moved his body in what he hoped was a sexy way, swiveling his hips and moving his feet. He tried to stay out of his own head and tune out the voice that reminded him he was never much of a dancer, and that he’d always be an awkward nerd and not a sex kitten. He tried not to focus on the fact that he was slightly off beat and couldn’t seem to find the exact rhythm of the song. He decided to ignore the small voice that said Bill wasn’t turned on by him and thought he was a freak. Instead, he focused on how Bill’s pupils were blown wide with lust and how he leaned in with interest. He watched Bill lick his lips several times and attempt to adjust himself in his pants. Holden allowed all of his worries to melt off of him and let the music take control. 

Holden continued to dance to the music without any worries about his form or rhythm. He had Bill’s undivided attention and no movement was wrong in his eyes. After a few more moments of teasing, Holden decided to close the space between them. He stood between Bill’s legs and turned his back to him. He swiveled his hips as he sank down onto Bill’s lap. 

Bill’s hands went to grip Holden’s hips as the younger man danced on his lap. “Shit…” Bill breathed out as Holden’s ass rubbed across his clothed cock.

Holden hummed. “You know you’re not supposed to touch the dancers, Special Agent Tench.” Holden playfully scolded Bill.

Bill chuckled. “I think I know one dancer that wouldn’t mind.” He heard Holden laugh as he moved his hands from his hips to his thighs, gripping and rubbing at Holden’s bare thighs. “Come here, baby.” Bill took one hand off of Holden’s thigh to pull him so he was leaning back on him. Holden sank down a bit so his head was laying against Bill’s shoulder. 

Bill pressed his lips to Holden’s neck, peppering the area with kisses and allowing his tongue to lick a wet stripe up his neck. He then forced Holden’s thighs apart and made Holden place his legs on top of his own. Bill slide his hands up Holden’s thighs until they reached Holden’s cock.

“Bill!” Holden moaned as Bill’s hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him. Bill’s thumb slid over the slit, gathering precum and using it as lubricant. 

“God, Holden. You’re so fucking sexy.” Bill whispered in Holden’s ear. “You don’t even know what you do to me.”

“I think I have an idea.” Holden could feel Bill’s hard cock against his ass. He tried to grind his hips down onto his erection but Bill had a good hold on him and he couldn’t move too much.

“Smart ass.” Bill quipped and pressed a kiss against Holden’s temple. He took his other hand and slid it past Holden’s cock and behind his ball to reach his entrance. He pressed a finger to Holden’s hole and sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the familiar slickness of Vaseline already coating Holden’s tight pucker. “You were playing with yourself.” It wasn’t a question but Holden nodded.

“In your chair, while I waited for you to come home.” Holden answered.

“Fuck.” Bill swore. An image of Holden popped into his mind. His legs thrown over both arms of the chair, head thrown back in bliss as he sank two fingers inside of his hole. “You little slut. You just couldn’t wait for me, huh?”

“I was trying to get ready for your big di-Oh, fuck!” Holden was cut off by Bill pushing a finger inside of him. 

“What was that?” Bill smirked as he pumped his finger in and out of Holden at a quick pace. He added a second finger and a satisfied smirk formed on Bill’s face when Holden let out a strangled moan. 

“Bill.” It came out as more of a whine than a moan. He moved his hips, riding Bill’s fingers as his lover’s other hand stroked his cock. “Please…” He needed more than what Bill’s fingers could offer. He needed Bill’s cock inside of him.

“Still too tight.” Despite Holden’s earlier activities, he still felt awfully tight around Bill’s two fingers. He needed to open up Holden more but his young genius shook his head. 

“Mm, I can take it.” Holden argued and Bill was too far gone to argue against him. He wanted to be in a Holden just as much as Holden wanted him. 

“Where’s the rest of that Vaseline?” Bill asked and Holden pointed to his chair. He looked over and just noticed the jar of Vaseline on the small end table next to the chair. Bill pressed a kiss to Holden’s cheek and carefully pulled his fingers from him. “Let me up.” He gave Holden a pat on the ass and Holden slid off his lap. Bill rose from he couch and walked over to the end table, grabbing the Vaseline. He turned around to see Holden sitting on the edge of the couch with his legs spread. Bill managed to take off his tie and undo a few buttons on his shirt as he walked over to the couch and stood between Holden’s open legs.

While Bill worked on his shirt, Holden took care of Bill’s pants. He slipped off the leather belt and expertly unbutton and pulled down the zipper on his pants. Holden yanked them down along with his underwear, allowing Bill’s cock to finally spring free of it’s confines. Bill’s cock hung long and heavy between his legs, so heavy intact that it couldn’t stand fully erect due to its weight. Holden never thought that was even possible before Bill. He reached up to wrap his hand around as Bill slid out of his shoes and stepped out of his pants and underwear, kicking them both to the side. Holden could see the precum accumulating on the tip and decided to lean forward and lick across slit.

“Shit!” Bill hissed as he felt Holden’s tongue licking at the tip of his dick. He was giving little kitten licks and lapping up his precum as soon as it poured from the slit. His knees almost went weak once Holden wrapped his lips around his cock. Bill let out a moan at the feeling of his lover’s wet mouth sucking and his hand working the rest of the shaft. Holden slowly took Bill deeper and deeper in his mouth until Bill felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Holden’s throat. 

“Oh God, Holden.” Bill moaned. He moved his hand to Holden’s head and gripped his hair, pulling him off his cock. He tilted Holden’s head back and leaned down to kiss Holden’s wet lips. “Stand up and bend over.” Bill mumbled against Holden’s lips before stepping back.

Holden scrambled off the couch to follow Bill’s instructions. He bent over and placed his hands on the couch cushions to steady himself. “Come on.” He hurried Bill.

Bill dipped his fingers into the Vaseline that was on the couch, using it to slick his cock. He then rubbed a little on Holden’s already lubed hole before taking his cock and lining it up with his lover’s hole. Bill was too turned on to tease Holden. Instead, he hurriedly pushed against the tight pucker and it gave way to him.

“Holy fuck!” Holden loudly moaned. His eyes closed and he let out a shaky breath as Bill pushed inside of him. He savored the feeling of being stretched out by Bill’s cock despite his prep. Bill’s thick girth sliding along his walls and- “Oh, God!” Holden felt his knees wobble as Bill bottomed out inside of him and pressed against his prostate. 

Bill had a firm hold on Holden’s hips and started to move, thrusting in and out of Holden at a fast pace. He smirked every time Holden let out a high pitch whine. “There?” Bill asked after a particularly hard thrust and another high pitch whine from Holden.

Holden nodded eagerly. “Yes! Right there!” Holden moved his hips to push back against Bill’s thrust. “Right there, don’t stop.” Holden pleaded. Bill had no plans to stop and his thrust actually sped up. The sound of their skin slapping together, their moans and the lewd wet sound of Holden’s lubed hole drowned out the music still coming from the stereo. 

“Come here.” Bill forced Holden to stand up so his back was pressed against Bill’s chest. He grabbed Holden’s chin and turned his head so he could share a sloppy kiss. “You feel so good around me.” Bill moaned out between kisses. 

“God, Bill.” Holden moaned. “You’re gonna make me cum...haven’t even touched myself.” Holden warned. Holden thought untouched orgasms were a myth, but Bill knew how to work his prostate just right to get him to finish without ever touching himself. 

Bill stopped his thrust and pulled out of Holden which earned him a complaint from his partner. “Lay on your back.” Bill ordered and Holden quickly moved to lay on the couch. Bill joined Holden and moved between his open legs. He quickly positioned his cock at Holden’s entrance and re-entered him. Holden wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist and Bill felt the heels digging into his lower back. It didn’t take long for Bill to decide he liked the feeling of Holden’s high heeled shoes pressing into his back, urging him to go deeper and move faster. Bill grabbed Holden’s thigh and hiked his leg up to place over his shoulder, so he could thrust a bit deeper.

Holden let out a strangled moan and raised his arms to grab at Bill’s shoulders. “Oh, baby. I’m so close.” He warned as his nails dug into Bill’s skin. Holden could feel his precum pooling on his stomach and his cock twitch with the threat of release. 

“Come on. Cum for me, Holden.”

Holden’s mouth fell open in a silent scream and his back arched off the couch as his orgasm washed over him like an ocean wave. His cock twitched against his stomach and pumped stream after stream of cum on him and onto the shirt he was wearing. “Bill.” Holden gasped as he struggled to regain his breath.

Bill moaned as he watched Holden unravel on his cock. He was so sexy like this. His hole clenched around his cock and he could feel his legs lightly quivering. The arch in Holden’s back was unknowingly sexy to him and did things to him that he couldn’t explain. “Fuck, you’re make me cum.” Bill swore. Holden’s clenched hole was pulling his orgasm from him whether or not he wanted to finish. “Where do you want it?”

“Inside me.” Holden answered. He loved it when Bill finished inside of him. The pulsating of his orgasm felt good and he liked the idea of Bill staking his claim and marking him.

It only took a few more thrust before Bill finished inside of Holden, pumping his cum deep inside of his lover. He collapsed on top of Holden and held him close as his body shook with aftershocks from the orgasm. 

The couple laid there in silence for a few minutes, recovering from their orgasms before speaking. “I planned for this part to happen in the bedroom.” Holden confesses and Bill chuckled.

“You know what they say about plans.” Bill retorted before pressing kisses to Holden’s shoulder. “I need a cigarette, but I don’t want to move.”

Holden hummed and wrapped his arms around Bill. He moved his hands lazily up and down Bill’s back as he spoke. “I want you to be comfortable.”

“Oh, I’m very comfortable.” Bill smiled against Holden’s shoulder.

Holden scoffed. “Not that. I’m talking about sexually.” Holden explained. “I want you to feel comfortable sharing your kinks with me.”

Bill sighed and pressed himself up so he could look at Holden. “To be honest, I didn’t know I had a...kink until I saw the shoes in the store.” He explained. “And you have to admit, it’s kind of weird.” Bill added and Holden shrugged. 

“Well, historically speaking, it’s only recently that heels have been seen as women’s clothing.” Holden explained and Bill rolled his eyes. “Heels were worn by all because they make your legs look good.”

“And who, outside of you, knows this fact?” Bill asked rhetorically. “I just didn’t want you to think that I was…”

“What?” Holden questioned. “A deviant? Join the club.” Holden reaches up to pull Bill in for a kiss. “But you liked the shoes?”

“I think that’s obvious.” Bill answered between kisses.

“Good.” Holden answered. “Because I have another pair.”

Bill raised an eyebrow at the confession. “You bought another pair?”

Holden nodded. “The store had a sale going on. I could get two pairs for half off. It was the fiscally responsible thing to do.”

Bill grinned. “I want to see you in them.”

“I haven’t practiced walking in them.” Holden explained. He was not about to wobble around like a newborn fawn and embarrass himself in front of his love.

“Trust me.” Bill started. “You won’t be walking anywhere.” Bill promised. “I don’t plan on allowing you out of bed for the rest of the weekend.”

Holden’s lips formed a smirk at the promise Bill was making. “Fine. They’re in the back of the closet in the bedroom.”

“I guess we’ll end up in the bedroom after all.” Bill spoke as he began to sit up so he could move from the couch.

Holden smiled and nodded. “I know you like the red suede, but how do you feel about black leather?”

“Jesus, Holden.” Bill swore. “I feel like you’re going to need Monday off to recover from what I’m about to do to you.”

Holden shrugged, a smirk forming on his lips at the promise of uninterrupted love making for the entire weekend. “Gregg will ask me why I’m walking funny.” Holden retorted just to annoy Bill.

”I’ll help you come up with an excuse.” Bill quickly answered. “And don’t ever mention Gregg while I’m trying to get you into bed. Actually, don’t mention anything dealing with work.”   
  
“Fine.” Holden relented, smirk still on his face as he looked up at Bill. “Do your worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
